


Человек, который идет на виселицу

by jackie_boy



Category: True History of the Kelly Gang (2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackie_boy/pseuds/jackie_boy
Summary: Джо обнимает Нэда так крепко, что почти верит — он сможет укрыть его собой. Забрать его у Бадб.
Relationships: Joe Byrne/Ned Kelly
Kudos: 6





	Человек, который идет на виселицу

Иногда Джо забывает, как Нэд молод. Весь он на ощупь — старик. Выпирающие кости, узловатые, сухие как корни дерева, мышцы. Упрямая, вздыбленная как у жеребца, шея. Припорошенный пылью взгляд.  
Серые глаза, которые теплеют на дне, когда встречаются с его, Джо, глазами. 

Костер снаружи догорает. Голоса сумасшедших, покинутых богом мальчишек вокруг него смолкают.  
В старой, влажной палатке повисает непроглядная темень. По животу Джо крадется ледяная ладонь. Он откидывает одеяло. Нэд ныряет под него, прижимается всем голым телом. Целовать его тяжело, он напирает и не дает глотнуть воздуха. Но Джо знает — Нэд всегда поделится своим. Он обнимает его, выгибаясь навстречу, и горящая ярость Келли низвергается на него, как из жерла вулкана.  
Нэд кусает его шею, стискивает пальцами бока до синяков. Его пальцы запутываются в светлых волосах Джо, и тянут, заставляя открыть горло. Нэд присасывается к бледной коже шеи, и шепчет “Расскажи еще, Джо. Расскажи мне еще”.

Джо крепко обнимает Нэда за плечи, укладывая его голову себе на грудь, и говорит.  
Говорит о солнце, о пляжах. О запахах корицы и бекона, о свободе и любви. О безумии, которое никому не причиняет вреда. О смерти, которая приходит, только когда настает ее час.

Нэд, не мигая, смотрит в его лицо. И плюет себе в ладонь. Опускает руку на член Джо и жестко проводит ладонью по стволу. Мысли Джо покидают голову и повисают над ними, занимают всю комнату: он видит, как Нэд, чья ярость легко обращается страстью, дрочит ему и толкается бедрами вперед, потому что его собственный член изнывает без внимания. Он видит повисший в воздухе пепел, его смертный запах пугает Джо до безумия и все, что ему хочется сделать прямо сейчас — раствориться в Нэде Келли без остатка. 

Спрятаться в нем и не думать, что уже завтрашнее промозглое утро, и холодные патроны, и тяжелые доспехи, и прилипший от голода к позвоночнику живот, и натирающее подмышки платье станет их концом.

Сегодня у него есть солнечный пляж, и мягкие, как облака, пончики, и сладкий, мускусный вкус плеча Нэда под губами. Ладонь Нэда протискивается под его коленом, он задирает его бедро повыше и входит одним неумолимым движением. Джо кусает его за губу, сильно — по языку разливается железо. Из глаз Нэда водопадами истекает нежность, и вся она принадлежит Джо. Тяжелый узел в груди рвется пополам, и Джо чувствует, как щиплет глаза. Господи, думает Джо. Господи. 

В мире, где Нэд Келли, его Нэд Келли, влюбленный в культ семьи, рожденный быть отцом и защитником, никогда им не станет, повисает черное солнце. Джо крепко обнимает Нэда, и раскрывается перед ним в последнем, полном любви жесте — Нэд запрокидывает голову, стоя на коленях, обнимает бедра Джо обеими руками, и яростно двигается в нем. Перед самым финалом по телу Нэда пробегает волна, он наклоняется вперед и жарко выдыхает Джо в лицо. Находит его ладонь, сплетает их пальцы, и делает последний толчок. Джо скрещивает ноги у Нэда на пояснице, и старается не замечать проклятую влагу, которая убегает из глаз к вискам. Сердце Нэда стучит в его груди. Джо обнимает Нэда так крепко, что почти верит — он сможет укрыть его собой. Забрать его у Бадб. 

“Пожалуйста”, шепчет Джо. Нэд ровно дышит, лежа на нем сверху. “Ну пожалуйста, черт возьми”.

На востоке сереет новый — последний — рассвет.

OST: Riding On — Jed Kurzel


End file.
